


Hate of Marriage

by tired_but_still_will_not_sleep



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Arya Stark, Arranged Marriage, Arya Stark Has Emotions, Arya Stark is ready to kill, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Catelyn really wants Arya to have a husband, F/M, Gen, I kinda hate Catelyn, Jon and Arya are like sibling but not really, Marriage, Mentioned Jon Snow, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_but_still_will_not_sleep/pseuds/tired_but_still_will_not_sleep
Summary: An idea just popped in my mind about Arya yelling at her parents about arranged marriage. This might be an AU where Ned and Catelyn are alive or just nobody dies because I don't think 11 years old Arya would have yelled at her parents and mentioning killing her possible future husband.Also I suck at naming my works.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Arya Stark & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hate of Marriage

It was an afternoon in Winterfell when the yelling that probably everybody heard started. The reason for this was that Lady Arya-who didn't like to be called that-heard again her parent talking about arranging her marriage and future husband.

-  
The clue to Arya yelling to her parents because I didn't think anything else.  
-

"Yes I have hated you Mother sometimes, don't be surprised because I think it's only natural because always force me to act like a proper lady and how you treat Jon who is even closer to me than my real siblings who have the same blood with me. Jon only misses some of it but I don't care any of that.

Father, I have never hated you-you haven't given me a reason to be-I have only looked you in inspiration and loved you like you seem to do the same. But now for the first time, you have given me a reason to hate you truly because of this marriage you decided to force me into.

You both should mark my words because if I'm not successful in running away before the day of my marriage, I will kill the man you decide to be my future husband. I will kill him before the 'bedding' before he can put his cock any near me. I will do it even if it's with my own hands. After I have killed my so-called husband I will finally run away and then you will never see me again because in my memories I will remember you with hate for that marriage. 

I don't care what people will say or about your house's words-house Tylly's words-,Mother. Why? Because I'm more than my siblings a Stark. Father your blood runs in me and if you love me like I can see you do that daily, then I had hoped you wouldn't thonk about what benefics I might bring and you would think your own daugher too because it's me you are forcing to marry somebody.

Also not all fall in love like you did especily when they are forced to together. For somebody love and happiness might not be impotar but I don't want to act pretty for others and wait in bed so my husband gets sons that I don't want. I am not like Sansa even how much you pray mother.

I will take my leave now." As Arya stopped finally her little rant she left quicly the room leaving mournful eyes of Eddard 'Ned' Strak and angry Catelyn Stark nee Tylly who wasn't fast enaught to comand her daughter back in to the room.

-  
Read the notes?  
-

**Author's Note:**

> So this might get 2 other parts. Then hopefully next one is where Ned and Cately talk and the last one is where Ned and Arya talk?
> 
> Also, Catelyn was never my favorite character in the show but Ned other hand was and I loved what was going on with him and Arya, especially when he didn't force him to be a lady and let her have Needle.
> 
> Put other than that it might take me long to get the next chapter out and I'm sorry for Arya's long rant. (?)


End file.
